


King of Hearts

by make_your_user_a_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Shelter Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Animals, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Diners, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Parent Ellen Harvelle, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Psychic Abilities, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soulmates, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Waiter Dean Winchester, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: Dean had met Cas about a month ago when he walked into the diner looking lost.They’d gotten pretty close, but Cas had never asked to see him outside of work. And he’d never really made it seem like he was interested until today. He’d ordered a strawberry milkshake and fries and sat at the bar, staring at Dean as he wrapped his lips around the oversized straw.Dean had blushed and looked away, waiting tables until there was nothing left to do and he had to get back behind the counter. Then Cas had started talking about soulmates.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	King of Hearts

“Soulmates? You’re kidding, right? You believe in that shit?” Dean set down the glass he was washing and turned to face his most recent pain-in-the-ass.

“I do.” Castiel’s bright blue eyes shone from underneath his glasses, and part of Dean was tempted to rip them off and pin him to the wall. Not that he thought they were soulmates or anything. The guy was cute. It wasn’t Dean’s fault. 

“So, what? You think there’s some guy out there who you’re destined to be with. Who’ll sweep you off your feet and make you his? Sorry, Cas, but I just don’t see it.” 

Cas shrugged and pulled a small card from his wallet. 

“Well, if you change your mind,” he slid the card across the counter and smiled, “let me know.” 

Cas turned and walked out the door, the small bell ringing on his way out. 

He picked up the card and couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. It had a number written on it with neat, precise writing. Across the bottom it said “Castiel” with a halo over the “I” instead of a dot. 

Dean had met Cas about a month ago when he walked into the diner looking lost. He said his boyfriend wanted a burger and fries but he was vegetarian and didn’t know where to go. Which was frankly adorable. They’d got to talking, and Cas had come in every day since. He never ordered a burger again, though. Just fries and milkshakes. 

Dean found out later that Cas had gone home that night and broken up with his boyfriend. Something about not being right for each other and the guy taking him for granted. 

They’d gotten pretty close, but Cas had never asked to see him outside of work. And he’d never really made it seem like he was interested until today. He’d ordered a strawberry milkshake and fries and sat at the bar, staring at Dean as he wrapped his lips around the oversized straw. 

Dean had blushed and looked away, waiting tables until there was nothing left to do and he had to get back behind the counter. Then Cas had started talking about soulmates. 

He tucked the number in his shorts and went back to work. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. And Cas was cute in a nerdy and awkward sort of way. So when he got off work he texted him and asked if he wanted to get drinks. 

He actually felt nervous when he was getting ready. Which hadn’t really happened in a long time. He didn’t get nervous for dates; he was Dean Winchester. Dates always went his way. But something felt different about this one. 

So he’d gone through his entire closet, trying on about six outfits before he decided on a black leather jacket and a plain grey shirt with a pair of simple jeans. He still thought he looked stupid, but he was going to be late so he just left it. 

When he walked into the bar, his eyes tracked through the dim light til he found Cas sitting at the bar, still wearing his sweater. 

“Hey,” he said, sitting down and ordering a beer. 

“Hey, Dean.” They lapsed into silence for a few moments and Dean cleared his throat, waiting awkwardly for the beer.

“How’s the pet shelter going?” Cas’ whole face lit up and he took a sip from his cosmo. 

“We got three new dogs in today. They were on the streets, starving, and we rescued them. And we already have an adoption lined up for one of them.” Dean studied his face and smiled. This guy was so different from the guys he dated. So much sweeter, so much more animated. 

“And the cat I told you about last week that management was going to…” he paused and Dean could see the anger rising on his face, “Well, anyway, a little girl is going to adopt him next week, so he’s safe.”

Dean smiled and took a drink of his beer, content to let Cas go on about every single animal in the shelter. After a few minutes, Cas seemed to realize Dean hadn’t said anything in a few minutes and he pulled up short in the middle of a story about a parrot with an affinity for cursing.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to go on like this. I don’t really know that much about you, Dean. How long have you worked at the diner?” 

Dean finished his beer and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn, I guess like seven years now.” Cas stared at him expectantly and reluctantly he went on. “I spent a lot of time there in high school, and I got to know Ellen pretty well. So she offered me a job.” 

“Right out of school?” 

Dean bit his lip and ordered another beer. 

“C’mon. I want to know you, Dean.”

He rolled his eyes. “Why? Cause you think we’re soulmates? Cas, look, I like you, okay? You aren’t the kind of guy I would normally go for… but for some reason I do. But that doesn’t make us soulmates.” 

Cas just shrugged and Dean sighed.

“I dropped out of college because my dad stopped paying and I couldn’t get a loan. So Ellen offered me the job, and I never really looked back.”

“Why’d your dad stop paying?” Cas finished his drink and set the glass delicately on the table, propping his hand under his chin. 

“Because he found out I was gay.” He didn’t know where it’d come from. Ellen was the only other person who knew that, and he hadn’t even told her, she’d guessed. 

“His loss.” Dean snorted and took another drink.

“You seem pretty out and proud though,” Cas said.

“Well, I am now. I wasn’t really.” He finished his second beer and ran his hand anxiously through his hair again. 

“You ready to go?” Cas asked, handing his credit card to the bartender. 

“Uh, go where?” Dean blushed and cursed himself silently. This wasn’t him on dates. He was always in control. What was it with this guy?

“Relax,” Cas smirked and took his card back, “It’s a surprise.” 

They walked out of the bar and Cas crossed the street. He walked up to a small door that was tucked in between a small office and a pizza place. 

Dean jogged across to follow him and stood in the cold with his hands in his pockets. He glanced nervously at Cas.

“If you’re gonna murder me, at least tell me now.” 

Cas laughed and turned back to the door. A young boy answered, glancing between them. 

“You found him?” 

_Yep, I’m getting murdered tonight,_ Dean thought. 

Cas nodded and turned to face Dean. “This is Logan, he’s a psychic.”

“He’s like,” Dean looked at the boy again, “thirteen.”

“Well, he’s also my little brother. But trust me, he’s the real thing.” Cas walked through the door, following Logan and turned back to wait for Dean.

“I’m not going in there.” Dean backed up and looked up and down the street, but he didn’t leave. He felt himself being pulled inside, being pulled toward Cas. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

Dean shrugged and followed him through the door. Tonight was as good a night as any to get murdered, and Cas wasn’t a bad person to do it anyway. 

The hallway was brightly lit, but he couldn’t tell exactly where the light was coming from. There weren’t any lightbulbs on the ceiling, and there were no shadows either. The entire hallway was just bathed in a ghostly white light. 

Logan walked to the back into a small room, Cas closely in tow. Dean lingered in the hallway for a minute then followed them into the room. The only furniture in the room was a small table close to the ground. Logan and Cas kneeled at it and Dean joined them. 

Sitting in the middle of the table was a deck of playing cards.

“We gonna play some poker, or…” Dean gulped nervously and Logan laughed, picking up the cards.

“No, I use these to read you.”

“No tarot then?” He shifted on his knees.

“Nope.” 

Logan shuffled the cards and Dean glanced at Cas. His glasses reflected the light in the room, and his face was completely blank. 

With slender fingers, Logan dealt two cards face down, one in front of Dean and one in front of Cas. 

“Flip it,” Cas said, reaching for his card. 

Dean flipped his card over and saw the king of hearts, whatever that meant. Cas slid his card over to rest next to his. King of diamonds. So, the cards were both kings and both red. Dean yawned and looked at Cas and Logan with what he hoped was a skeptical scowl. 

“There you go. I told you,” Logan said, idly fanning the rest of the cards in front of him. 

“See, Dean? Soulmates are real.” Dean laughed and pulled his knees from under him, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

“Right. Because your brother pulled two random cards from a deck and they happened to be similar, I’m supposed to buy that you and I are soulmates.”

“You’re saying there isn’t even a small part of you that believes it?” Dean made an effort to not run his hand through his hair, and shrugged. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him not to ignore this. Sure, Cas was weird. But he could actually see something here. Something real. 

Then he stood up and turned to leave. 

“What, you aren’t gonna stay for poker?” Logan called after him. 

He walked from the room without a word, but as he went, he heard Logan say in a hushed voice, “Don’t worry, he’ll be back.” 

The next morning, he went to work and tried to forget it all. He got there before anyone else and scrubbed all the tables and counters with a little more gusto than necessary. 

“How’d your date go last night?” He turned to see Ellen leaning against the register, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“It was fine.”

“That good, huh?” 

“Drop it, Ellen.” She held up her hands in surrender and he went back to wiping down tables. 

They opened at 9. At 9:03 Cas walked through the door in a different sweater. Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen it before. Not that he paid any attention to what sweaters Cas wore. This one was navy blue with a criss cross weave across the front. It looked good on him. 

Cas sat at the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake. Dean was across the diner and he considered making a dash for the door when Cas waved him over. 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Good morning, Dean. Can I talk to you outside?” Dean looked up at Ellen and she nodded with the same grin she’d been wearing earlier. 

They walked into the alleyway and Dean felt his nerves rattling. 

“Sorry if I freaked you out last night,” Cas started.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve dated some weird guys.” Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean fumbled to correct himself. 

“Not that I think you’re weird or anything, I just-”

“It’s fine, Dean. Look, I really like you. And I don’t want to mess this up, okay? So if you want to forget that whole thing ever happened, that’s totally fine. But I want to see you again.” 

Dean smiled and impulsively reached a hand out to play with the weave on Cas’ sweater.

“I’d like that. But we don’t have to forget. Do you really think we’re soulmates, Cas?” Cas’s eyes were fixed on his hand, watching it roam over his chest. 

“I do.” Dean pulled his hand from the sweater and instead put it on Cas’ chin, lifting his eyes to meet his own. He cupped the man’s face and took a deep breath. 

“Then I guess I can get behind that,” he said with a small smile. 

Cas smiled back and took a step closer, standing on his tiptoes and gently pressing his lips into Dean’s. He tasted like strawberry milkshake. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist and drew him further into him. 

When they broke apart, Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. 

“Here, this one’s yours,” he said, handing him the king of hearts. Dean pocketed it and looked into Cas’ blue eyes, getting lost in them. 

He still wasn't quite sure what the hell he was doing here. But maybe that didn't matter; maybe he didn't have to know. Something about Cas- something about the way their lips fit together- made him forget the craziness. And maybe that was enough.


End file.
